If $x \circledcirc y = 2x-8$ and $x \barwedge y = x+4y$, find $(-2 \barwedge 1) \circledcirc -2$.
First, find $-2 \barwedge 1$ $ -2 \barwedge 1 = -2+(4)(1)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \barwedge 1} = 2$ Now, find $2 \circledcirc -2$ $ 2 \circledcirc -2 = (2)(2)-8$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc -2} = -4$.